Persona: Another Mirror Story (German)
by ShioAtemu
Summary: Nach sieben Jahren kehrt Mika nach Kagaminomachi zurück. Sie hegt die Hoffnung Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen, die sie seit langem quälen. Und ein merkwürdiger Traum scheint sie diesen Antworten näher zu bringen.
1. 0 - Der Velvet Room (Prolog)

**Willkommen zu meiner zweiten Persona Story. Dies ist eine alternative Story zu "Shadow of Mirrors", welche in einer altantiven Timeline spielt, allerdings auch mit SoM verwoben ist. Ihr könntet also für SoM gespoilert werden oder aber auch über die Hauptstory für diese hier. Lesen also auf eigene Gefahr. xDDD**

 **0 - Prolog - Der Velvet Room**

 _Ich höre eine sanfte Melodie. Eine Arie, die ich noch nie zuvor gehört habe. Der sanfte Klang des Klavieres und die liebliche Stimme, welche dazu erklingt, beruhigen mein Herz. So öffne ich meine Augen und muss blinzeln, als mich ein helles Licht blendet. Nachdem sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt haben sehe ich mich um. Ich stehe in einem großen Raum, welcher zu allen Seiten von Spiegeln umgeben ist, in denen ich mich selbst wiederfinde. Erstaunt bemerke ich, dass ich bereits meine neue Schuluniform trage, bestehend aus einer schwarzen Bluse, einem roten Faltenrock mit weißem Streifen und einer großen roten Schleife. Allerdings trage ich anstatt der Jacke der Uniform meine viel zu große, beige Strickjacke. Einmal um die eigene Achse drehend betrachte den Raum eingängig. Ich stehe auf einem dunkelblauen Teppich, in dessen Mitte ein großes goldenes V, umgeben von einem Lorbeerkranz, eingewoben ist. Erinnerungen an diesen Raum kommen in mir auf, welche ich noch aus meiner Kindheit kenne, denn damals hatte ich häufig Träume über diesen merkwürdigen, leeren und verspiegelten Raum. Und eigentlich hatte ich sie auch schon längst wieder vergessen, denn sie waren irgendwann wieder verschwunden. Bis jetzt…_

 _"Willkommen im Velvet Room.", lässt mich eine hohe männliche Stimme erschrocken herumfahren._

 _Mein Blick fällt auf einen kleinen Mann mit grauem lichtem Haar und buschigen Augenbrauen, welche seine hervorstehenden Augen noch mehr zur Geltung bringen. Seine lange Nase sticht allerdings von allem am Meisten hervor und seine spitzen Ohren geben ihm etwas von einem Fabelwesen. Er sitzt auf einem mit blauem Samt bezogenen Sofa hinter einem Tisch, der mit einer ebenso blauen Tischdecke verziert ist, von welchem ich mich frage, wann er hinter mir erschienen ist. Immerhin war der Raum bis eben noch leer. Mit einem breiten Grinsen sieht der mysteriöse Mann mich an, während ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden kann._

 _"So setz dich doch, mein Kind. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen.", mit seiner rechten Hand macht er eine schwenkende Handbewegung und ich gehe einen Schritt zurück, als vor mir ein mit blauem Samt bezogener Stuhl auftaucht._

 _Skeptisch betrachte ich den eben vor mir erschienen Stuhl, durch welchen ich meinen Blick von dem kleinen Mann abgewendet habe und setze mich dann._

 _"Mein Name ist Igor. Es freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.", stellt sich der merkwürdige Mann vor, "Es ist schon einige Zeit her, seit wir einen Gast hier begrüßen konnten. Dieser Ort besteht zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit, Geist und Materie und dies ist ein Raum, den nur diejenigen betreten können, die an einen Vertrag gebunden sind."_

 _"Einen Vertrag?", frage ich vorsichtig, da ich mich nicht erinnern kann etwas dergleichen geschlossen zu haben._

 _Igor kichert, was sich eher wie ein Glucksen anhört: "Keine Sorge, dies wird dir noch früh genug offenbart. Dich umgibt ein außergewöhnliches Schicksal. Es war so etwas wie Vorsehung, dass wir uns hier und heute begegnen, Mika Tsukinashi."_

 _Mit großen Augen sehe ich Igor an. Woher kennt er meinen Namen? Immerhin habe ich ihn diesen nicht verraten. Igor grinst nur und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er genau weiß, was ich gerade denke. Doch er geht nicht darauf ein, sondern lässt nur einmal seine Hand über die blaue Tischdecke schweben, woraufhin zwei Tarotkarten erscheinen._

 _"Lass uns doch einen Blick in dein Schicksal werfen.", sagt der kleine Mann und deckt die erste Karte auf, "Der Wagen in der aufrechten Position. Eine Leidenschaft treibt dich um, die du mit Risikobereitschaft erfüllen möchtest. Doch solltest du aufpassen, diese Bereitschaft nicht mit Leichtsinn zu verwechseln. Und was sagt uns die nächste Karte?"_

 _Die Karte deckt sich wie von Geisterhand selbst auf und lässt Igor kurz stocken, bevor er mit einem Kichern meint, wie interessant dies sei. Ich riskiere einen Blick auf die aufgedeckte Karte und merke, wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht, als ich die Karte des Todes vor mir liegen sehe, in umgekehrter Position. Viel weiß ich nicht über Tarot, allerdings ist mir bewusst, das Karten, die verkehrtherum aufgedeckt werden, nichts Gutes zu bedeuten haben. Immer noch kichert Igor und ich verstehe nicht, was er daran so witzig findet._

 _Doch dann nimmt er das Gespräch wieder auf: "Keine Sorge. Die Karte des Todes ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit dem Tod. Aber sie verrät mir, dass du Angst hast was dich am Ende deiner Reise erwartet. Um es zusammenzufassen: Du bist mit einem ganz bestimmten Ziel hier her zurückgekehrt, doch fürchtest dich davor das Ergebnis deines Zieles zu erfahren. Das ist wirklich interessant... wirklich sehr."_

 _Noch einmal lässt er seine Hand über den Tisch gleiten und die Karten verschwinden wieder: "Du wirst bald deinem dir vorbestimmten Schicksal begegnen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Dabei wirst du deinem Ziel mit Sicherheit sehr nahekommen, allerdings ist die Zeit dafür nur begrenzt. Um diesem Schicksal also entgegen zu wirken, wirst du unsere Hilfe brauchen."_

 _"Eure Hilfe?", frage ich, weil ich in diesem Raum bisher nur Igor sehe._

 _"Damit meint der Meister natürlich seine Wenigkeit und mich.", höre ich eine männliche Stimme neben mir, die mich aufschrecken lässt._

 _Ein Blick zur Seite und ich erkenne einen jungen Mann, nicht viel älter als ich, mit platinblonden kurzen gewellten Haaren, der neben mir steht. Er trägt eine blaue Jacke mit verzierten und umgelegten Ärmeln, über welchem eine Art Poncho mit gezackten Enden liegt. Unter der Jacke erkenne ich ein weißes Shirt. Dazu trägt er eine schwarze Hose und dunkelblaue Stiefel, die ebenfalls mit hellblauem Garn verziert sind. Unter seinen rechten Arm geklemmt erkenne ich ein großes Buch, doch ich kann nicht erkennen was darauf steht._

 _Höflich verbeugt er sich, ehe er mich mit seinen goldgelben Augen angrinst: "Mein Name ist Jason. Ich bin, wie mein Meister, ein Bewohner dieses Raumes und werde dich auf deiner Reise unterstützen."_

 _"Jason ist einer meiner Assistenten, die unsere Gäste bei ihrer Aufgabe unterstützen.", erklärt Igor noch einmal nachdrücklich, bevor ich merke, wie das Bild um mich herum langsam verschwimmt, "Oh wie ich sehe ist es langsam an der Zeit. Die genauen Details klären wir zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Bis dahin. Lebewohl."_

Etwas erschrocken erwachte Mika aus ihrem Schlaf und blickte in die fragenden roten Augen ihres Vaters, welcher in der Mitte des Raumes stand und einige Kartons trug. Irritiert sah sich die Blauhaarige um und realisierte erst langsam, dass sie sich in der neuen Wohnung befand, die sie mit ihrem Vater bezogen hatte. Noch war das Wohnzimmer, in welchem sie auf der Couch lag, nur spärlich eingerichtet, doch es würde nicht lange dauern, bis es wohnlich werden würde. Sich die Augen reibend erhob sich Mika langsam von ihrer liegenden Position und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was für ein merkwürdiger Traum.

"Alles in Ordnung, Mika?", fragte ihr Vater Mamoru vorsichtig und stellte die Kartons in eine Ecke, "Du warst eingeschlafen und ich fand es besser dich schlafen zu lassen. Es war ja auch eine anstrengende Anreise."

Mika nickte und stand vorsichtig auf. Ihren Traum verheimlichte sie vor ihrem Vater, da sie ihn nicht beunruhigen wollte. Langsam ging sie auf die Balkontür zu und öffnete diese, bevor sie hinaus an die frische Luft trat. Aus der Ferne hörte sie den Lärm der Innenstadt und am Horizont erkannte sie einige hohe Geschäftsgebäude. Unter ihr erstreckte sich ein großer Innenhof, welcher von dem Wohnkomplex umgeben war. Kühle Luft wehte ihr ins Gesicht und sie hob den Blick gen Himmel. Nun war sie also wieder hier, nach sieben langen Jahren, und in ihr keimte Hoffnung auf, die Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, welche sie seit all den Jahren quälte.


	2. I - Schatten im Spiegel (Kapitel 1)

**I - Kapitel I - Schatten im Spiegel**

 _Dienstag, 2015_

Leise schloss Mika die Haustür hinter sich, um ihren Vater nicht zu wecken, welcher an diesem Tag noch frei hatte. Sie wäre am liebsten auch noch liegen geblieben, aber ihr erster Schultag rief. Ein wenig aufgeregt war sie schon und sie fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht ein paar bekannte Gesichter sehen würde. Natürlich war das wohl eher abwegig, immerhin war sie noch in der Grundschule, als ihre Familie die Stadt verlassen hatte, aber man wusste ja nie. Sich noch einmal streckend drehte sich die Blauhaarige auf dem Absatz um und folgte dem Gang zum Treppenhaus, welcher an einen überdimensional langen Balkon erinnerte, auf dem sich Wohnungstür an Wohnungstür reihten. Nachdem sie den Fahrstuhl nach unten genommen und den Eingangsbereich des Komplexes verlassen hatte, wandte sie sich nach links und machte sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahnstation, von wo aus sie zur Schule fahren würde. Auf ihrem Weg begegneten ihr einige Schüler der Jûgôya High, welche sie an ihren Uniformen erkannte, die sich markant in den Farben rot, schwarz und weiß hielt. Ein Gähnen neben sich ließ sie aufblicken und sie erkannte einen blonden groß gewachsenen jungen Mann, welcher sich die schwarze Schultasche unter den Arm geklemmt hatte und müde vor sich hinlief. Auch er trug die Schuluniform der Highschool. Seine Jacke hatte er offengelassen, weshalb Mika einen freien Blick auf das weiße, nicht in die schwarze Hose gesteckte, Hemd und die sehr locker gebundene Krawatte hatte. Auch sonst schien er es mit den Schulregeln nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen, denn seine eindeutig blond gefärbten, nackenlangen Haare, die er teilweise zurückgebunden hatte fielen schon ziemlich auf. Mika musste etwas kichern, als sie ihn so vor sich hin schlürfen sah, und konzentrierte sich danach wieder auf ihren Weg.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat sie durch das Schultor auf das Gelände ihrer neuen Highschool: Der Jûgôya High. Diese bestand aus einem ziemlich großen Komplex. Vor Mika erstreckte sich das Hauptgebäude der Schule, in dessen Mitte sich der Eingang befand. Rechts und links vom Eingang erstreckte sich das Gebäude einige Meter und bog dann nach hinten ab, wodurch die junge Frau den restlichen Komplex nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Hinter dem Gebäude jedoch erkannte sie einige Sportplätze. Die große Uhr über dem Eingang zeigte bereits viertel vor acht, was ihr sagte, dass sie sich bald im Lehrerzimmer zu melden hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz schwach an diese Schule. Als Kind hatte sie die Schuluniformen immer besonders hübsch gefunden und sich geschworen alleine deshalb diese private Schule zu besuchen. Natürlich war das ein kindischer Grund gewesen, denn mittlerweile wusste sie, dass diese Highschool einige Anforderungen stellte und nicht gerade billig war. Ihr Vater hätte sie am liebsten auf eine normale Staatliche Schule in der Nähe geschickt, sich jedoch dann für diese Highschool entschieden. Böse darüber war die Oberschülerin nicht, immerhin hatte sie gelesen, dass diese Schule auch einige Sprachkurse anbot, welche sie gern in Anspruch nehmen wollte. Sie liebte Fremdsprachen und würde am liebsten ganz viele verschiedene Sprachen können, doch bisher konnte sie nur etwas Englisch. Sie hoffte auf dieser Schule die Chance zu bekommen noch eine andere Sprache zu lernen.

Noch einmal ihre Strickjacke richtend machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Eingang, in welchem bereits mehrere Schüler verschwanden. Als Erstes musste sie das Lehrerzimmer finden und sich ihrem neuen Klassenlehrer vorstellen und danach würde sie erfahren in welche Klasse sie ging. Zielstrebig ging sie auf die verglasten Türen zu, als ein Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ein Blick nach links ließ sie den Grund des Geräusches erkennen. Hinter einigen Sträuchern, welche nahe am Gebäude wuchsen, sah sie eine Gruppe junger Männern, welche miteinander zu reden schienen. Erst sah es so aus, als würden sie nur über etwas debattieren, doch dann wurde der Kleinste der Gruppe von den Anderen zurückgedrängt und gegen die Hauswand gedrückt.

"Hey Arabai. Ich dachte wir sind Freunde. Wieso also hast du dich nicht gemeldet, als wir dich gestern angeschrieben haben?", fragte ein großgewachsener junger Mann mit kurzem, glatten schwarzem Haar und kam dem Kleineren vor sich bedrohlich nahe.

Dieser wandte den Blick hab: "Hab eure Nachricht nicht gesehen. Sorry."

"Lüg nicht, du kleine Kröte. Wir haben gesehen, dass du die Nachricht gelesen hast.", sagte ein anderer mit dunkelbraunem mittellangem Haar.

Er packte den Kleineren am Kragen und zog ihn näher zu sich, sodass dieser den üblen Mundgeruch seines Gegenübers riechen konnte, der in ihm Übelkeit auslöste. Diese drei Typen waren seine angeblichen Freunde, doch eigentlich war er für sie nur der Laufbursche. Immer wieder brachten sie ihn in Schwierigkeiten, weshalb er schon mächtigen Ärger an der Backe hatte. Anfangs waren sie ja auch super nett gewesen und er war froh gewesen einer Gruppe anzugehören, doch dann hatten sie festgestellt, dass er zu allem ja und amen sagte. Und so begann seine Tortur. Mittlerweile bereute er es damals so gewesen zu sein und hatte versucht von ihnen loszukommen. Doch ohne sie hatte er keine Freunde, aber mit ihnen nur Ärger. Das brachte ihn in eine Zwickmühle und dazu jetzt in Schwierigkeiten, denn er hatte wirklich mit Absicht nicht auf ihre Nachrichten geantwortet. Und nun stand er hier, die drei Jungs, welche mindestens einen Kopf größer waren als er, vor sich und mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Den ersten Schultag der Highschool würde er wohl im Krankenzimmer verbringen.

"Hey ihr Rüpel! Könnt ihr euch nicht jemanden von eurer Größe suchen? Oder traut ihr euch etwa nicht?", fragte plötzlich eine weibliche verärgerte Stimme.

Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit der drei auf ein Mädchen gerichtet, welches mit bösem Blick zu der Gruppe sah. Ihr langes blaues Haar war zu einem losen Zopf gebunden und lag ihr locker über der Schulter. Sie hatte ihre Hände an die Hüfte gestemmt und sich mit festem Stand vor der Gruppe aufgebaut. Ihr Blick verriet, dass sie es ernst meinte und nicht lockerlassen würde, bis diese Sache geklärt war.

Die drei Jungs sahen Mika genervt an und ein Junge mit schwarzem mittellangem Haar trat vor.

"Hä? Wir haben nur eine kleine Diskussion. Also misch dich nicht ein, du dumme Ziege.", motzte er die junge Frau an.

"Das sah mir aber nicht danach aus.", sagte diese nur.

"Was weißt du schon?", begann der Braunhaarige und kam ihr bedrohlich nahe.  
Seine Hand, griff nach ihrer Strickjacke, während er sein Gesicht dem ihren nährte. Auch Mika stieg der ekelhafte Mundgeruch in die Nase, weshalb sie den Mund verzog, jedoch nicht zurückschreckte und den Jungen vor sich weiterhin mit festem Blick ansah. Plötzlich wurde die Hand an ihrer Jacke von einer anderen Hand gegriffen und von dem beigen Stoff gelöst. Erschrocken blickte die Blauhaarige auf und erkannte den blonden jungen Mann, welchen sie bereits auf ihrem Weg zur Schule gesehen hatte. Auch der Braunhaarige sah irritiert zu dem Blonden, welcher ihn mit einem bösen Blick strafte. Die dunkelblauen Augen schienen ihn regelrecht durchbohren zu wollen.

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man eine Frau nicht bedroht?", fragte er wütend.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog seine Hand ruckartig aus dem Griff des jungen Mannes, welcher gut einen halben Kopf größer war als er selbst und sah ihn finster an: „Hä? Was ist dein Problem?"

„Das ihr hier Probleme macht.", kam nur eine genervte Antwort, „Und andere Schüler massakriert."

„Was geht's dich an?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nur erneut, doch zuckte leicht zusammen, als er den ersten Gong der Schulglocke vernahm, welcher den baldigen Unterrichtsbeginn ankündigte, „Tche. Lasst uns gehen."

Damit wandte er sich von dem Blonden ab und schritt von dannen, allerdings nicht ohne Mika vorher noch einmal an der Schulter anzurempeln und sich so den Weg zum Eingang frei zu machen. Die anderen Beiden folgten ihm. Mika sah ihnen böse nach, ehe sie sich dem Blonden zuwandte und sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung bedankte, was dieser allerdings nur mit einer Handbewegung abtat und ebenfalls von dannen schritt. Auch ihm blickte Mika kurz hinterher, bevor sie sich nun dem kleinen Schüler zuwandte, welcher immer noch an der Hauswand hockte. Er hatte rotbraune ungestüme kurze Haare und Sommersprossen auf der Nase und unter den Augen. Die Jacke seiner Schuluniform war offen, wodurch Mika einen dunkelblauen Kapuzenpulli erkennen konnte, auf dem zwei gelbe Blitze abgebildet waren.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Wieso lässt du dir so was von solchen Idioten gefallen?", fragte sie vorsichtig und hielt dem Braunhaarigen ihre Hand hin.

Dieser starrte sie eine kurze Weile an, ehe er den Blick abwandte und selber aufstand, ohne die angebotenen Hilfe anzunehmen: "Es geht schon. Trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Hilfe."

Ohne weiter auf die Frage von Mika einzugehen, ging der Schüler und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang. Fragend legte sie den Kopf schief und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie dem jungen Mann nachsah. Natürlich hatte sie nicht mit einer Antwort auf ihre Frage gerechnet, aber ein etwas freundlicherer Dank wäre ihr schon lieb gewesen. Auch hatte sie gehofft noch den Namen des Jungen zu erfahren, welcher erschreckenderweise ein Stück kleiner war als sie selbst, weshalb sie ihn fast für einen Mittelschüler gehalten hätte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich ebenfalls endlich auf den Weg, als ihr einfiel, dass sie sich beeilen musste, wenn sie keinen Ärger bekommen wollte. Mit Sicherheit würde sie noch irgendwann eine Chance bekommen, noch einmal richtig mit ihm zu reden und dann würde sie seinen Namen schon herausfinden. Bis dahin musste sie sich aber erst einmal zum Lehrerzimmer finden, sich danach ihrer neuen Klasse vorstellen und dann noch den ersten Schultag überstehen.

"Das war wirklich mutig.", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme, als sie den Eingangsbereich der Schule betrat, "Auch wenn das nur dumme kleine Jungs aus dem ersten Jahr waren. Trotzdem hätte das ins Auge gehen können, wenn Makoto sich nicht eingemischt hätte."

Irritiert sah sie sich um und erkannte ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter mit braunem schulterlangem Haar. Mit einem breiten weißen Haarband verhinderte sie, dass ihr langer Pony ihr ins Gesicht fiel. Sie trug eine Trainingsjacke, welche in den Farben weiß, rot und schwarz gehalten war und auf deren Brust das Wappen der Jûgôya High prangerte. Den hohen Kragen hatte sie bis nach oben geschlossen. Dazu trug sie den roten Faltenrock mit dem weißen Streifen, schwarze Overknees und grüne Turnschuhe. Auf ihrer rechten Schulter trug sie einen grünen Rucksack, in welchem wohl ihre Schulunterlagen waren. Mit grünen Augen musterte die junge Frau Mika und lächelte.

"Du bist neu hier. Oder? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen.", sagte sie anschließend.

Mika brauchte eine Weile ehe sie reagierte und hätte beinahe vergessen zu antworten: "Ähm... Ja. Mein Vater und ich sind erst gestern wieder hier hergezogen. Heute ist also mein erster Schultag hier. Und wegen der Jungs... ich kann so was einfach nicht leiden."

Die Braunhaarige ihr gegenüber lachte: "Ja geht mir auch so. Ich wollte auch helfen, aber da kamen mir diese Idioten schon entgegen. Du warst schneller."

Sie hielt Mika ihre Hand entgegen: "Mein Name ist Akane Chiyo. Willkommen an der Jûgôya High."

Irritiert sah die Blauhaarige die Hand kurz an, ehe sie diese vorsichtig ergriff: "Mika Tsukinashi. Freut mich."

Das Mädchen namens Akane lächelte freundlich, ehe ihr einzufallen schien, dass der Unterricht bald begann und Mika zum Lehrerzimmer musste. Kurz erklärte sie der Blauhaarigen, wie sie zum Lehrerzimmer kam und verabschiedete sich dann fürs Erste. Dann verschwand sie über die Treppe am Ende der Eingangshalle im oberen Stockwerk. Mika sah ihr kurz nach und nahm die Eingangshalle noch einmal kurz unter die Lupe. Hinter ihr waren die Schuhfächer, an welchen die Schüler ihre Straßenschuhe gegen die schuleigenen Hausschuhe wechseln mussten. Genau vor ihr erstrecke sich die Halle noch etwas nach hinten und endete mit der Treppe in den ersten Stock. Rechts und links von ihr gingen jeweils Flure ab, in welche sie kurz hineinschaute. Zu ihrer Linken schienen die kulturellen Clubs zu sein, denn über den Türen standen Schilder wie "Schülervertretung", "Hauswirtschaft", "Kunst" und "Theater". Der Gang erstreckte sich noch ein Stück, ehe er nach rechts abbog. Wahrscheinlich waren dort noch weitere Clubräume. Der Gang zu ihrer Rechten jedoch war der, welcher sie interessieren sollte, denn laut Akane musste sich dort das Lehrerzimmer befinden. Also schlug sie diesen Weg ein und inspizierte die Schilder über den Türen. Zu ihrer Rechten erstreckte sich eine lange Fensterfront, welche den Blick auf den Innenhof der Schule freigab, während sich zu ihrer Linken mehrere Zimmer aneinanderreihten. Über den zwei Türen des ersten Raumes stand "Krankenstation" und der Raum dahinter war die "Bibliothek", welche sich ein ganzes Stück zog. Über der letzten Tür entdeckte sie schließlich die Aufschrift "Lehrerzimmer" und ging auf diese zu, bevor sie vorsichtig anklopfte und eintrat.

Wenige Minuten später stand sie bereits vor ihrer neuen Klasse. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über ihre neuen Mitschüler schweifen und erkannte sogar zwei ihr bekannte Gesichter. Zum einen sah sie Akane, welche ihr lächelnd zuwinkte und sie mit Handzeichen darauf hinwies, dass neben ihr noch ein Platz frei war. Zum anderen erkannte sie den blonden jungen Mann wieder, welcher ihr wenige Minuten zuvor noch geholfen hatte. Dieser hatte jedoch seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt und schien zu schlafen und sich nicht wirklich für seine neue Mitschülerin zu interessieren. Die anderen Gesichter ihrer Klasse waren ihr gänzlich unbekannt, aber das war ja eigentlich abzusehen. Kagaminomachi war zwar nur eine kleine Stadt, aber immer noch so groß, dass es auch hier mehrere Schulen gab. Es gab also mehr als genug Menschen in dieser Stadt, sodass man gar nicht alle kennen konnte. Außerdem waren mehrere Jahre vergangen, also würde wohl auch sie kaum einer noch erkennen. Kaum hatte Mika den Raum gemeinsam mit ihrer Lehrerin Mrs. Masa betreten war Ruhe in die Klasse eingetreten, was der Blauhaarigen verriet, dass die doch recht jung wirkende Lehrerin ihre Schüler voll unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie war nach Mikas Einschätzung nicht viel älter als Ende zwanzig, schien jedoch genau zu wissen, wie sie mit den Schülern umzugehen hatte. Sie hatte nackenlange schwarze glatte Haare und trug ein zartrotes Kostüm, welches aus einem Blazer und einem knielangen schmalen Rock bestand.

Sie räusperte sich kurz: "Ich freue mich, diese Klasse auch dieses Jahr wieder in der selben Konstellation unterrichten zu dürfen. In diesem Jahr haben wir allerdings noch einen Neuzugang. Stell dich bitte kurz selber vor."

Bei ihrem letzten Satz hatte sie sich an Mika gewandt, welche nun ein Stück nach vorn trat und sich verbeugte: "Mein Name ist Mika Tsukinashi. Mein Vater und ich sind nach sieben Jahren wieder hier hergezogen. Es freut mich sehr, euch kennenzulernen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

"Sehr schön, Tsukinashi-San.", sagte Mrs. Masa und bat die junge Frau dann, sich einen freien Platz zu suchen, damit der Unterricht beginnen konnte.

Noch einmal kurz verbeugte sich Mika vor ihrer Lehrerin, ehe sie den freien Platz neben Akane ansteuerte, welche sie breit angrinste. Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte, begann die junge Lehrerin mit ihrem Unterricht, welcher an diesem Tag jedoch vor allem aus organisatorischen Dingen bestand. Das Klingeln der Schulglocke erlöste die Schüler von ihrem ersten Schultag, woraufhin alle eilig ihr Zeug zusammenpackten. Mrs. Masa erinnerte alle noch einmal daran, dass am nächsten Tag die Ansprache des Rektors war und der reguläre Unterricht begann und sie deshalb alle pünktlich zu erscheinen haben, bevor sie ihrer Klasse einen schönen restlichen Tag wünschte und ebenfalls verschwand.

Auch Mika packte, wie alle ihre Klassenkameraden ihre Unterlagen in ihren dunkelblauen Rucksack, als sie neben sich einen Schatten wahrnahm. Fragend blickte sie auf und erkannte den blonden jungen Mann, welcher aufgestanden war und sich nun genüsslich streckte.

„Ähm… danke noch Mal für deine Hilfe vorhin.", sprach sie ihn mit einem Lächeln an.

Fragend sah ihr Klassenkamerad sie an und schien nun erst zu bemerken, dass sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt in seine Klasse ging. Kurz darauf schien er sich aber auch schon wieder gefangen zu haben und hob nur die Hand, bevor er seine Tasche griff und sich diese unter den Arm klemmte.

„Kein Problem. Ich hab sowieso ein Problem mit solchen Idioten.", sagte er dann müde und wandte sich der Tür zu, durch welche er einen Moment später verschwunden war.

Leicht lächelnd sah Mika ihm nach. Auch wenn er recht schlampig und etwas ruppig wirkte, schien er ein netter Junge zu sein. Dass er in diesem Moment ziemlich wortkarg war, störte sie nicht. Ein Seufzen neben sich ließ sie aufblicken und auf Akane schauen, welche ihren Blick ebenfalls auf die Tür gerichtet hatte, diesen aber einen Moment später schon wieder abwandte und ihre Tasche packte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mika vorsichtig nach, was die Braunhaarige leicht zusammenzucken und erschrocken aufschauen ließ.

Einen Moment später zierte deren Gesicht allerdings wieder ein breites Lächeln: „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Sag, hast du heute schon etwas vor? Oder hättest du Lust mit mir noch etwas zu unternehmen? Ich könnte dir etwas die Stadt zeigen, obwohl… du sagtest ja, du hast hier schon einmal gewohnt. Oder? Dann gibt es ja nicht so viel zu zeigen…"

„Also ich habe ehrlich gesagt noch nichts vor. Und ich war sieben Jahre nicht mehr hier gewesen… es würde mich freuen, wenn du mich etwas herumführen könntest. Es hat sich mit Sicherheit einiges verändert.", sagte die Blauhaarige mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Sofort begann Akane zu strahlen und erhob sich. Man merkte ihr sofort an, dass sie sich riesig freute. Auch Mika erhob sich, horchte jedoch auf, als zwei Mädchen ihrer Klasse an ihr vorbeiliefen.

„Sie macht es schon wieder…", hörte sie diese tuscheln und bemerkte auch den leichten Seitenblick zu der Braunhaarigen, doch bevor sie darauf reagieren konnte waren die Beiden auch schon aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrer Banknachbarin, deren nun doch etwas betroffener Blick auf die offene Tür vor sich gerichtet war, durch welche die Mädchen gegangen waren. Mika beschlich der Gedanke, dass dieser Satz Akane gegolten hatte und das Mädchen ihn in vollem Bewusstsein gesagt hatte, dass die junge Frau ihn hören konnte. Ziemlich gemein, wie Mika fand, immerhin meinte es ihre Klassenkameradin mit Sicherheit nur gut. Sie seufzte leise, fast unbemerkt und schulterte ihren Rucksack, bevor sie die Braunhaarige anlächelte: „Wollen wir dann, geehrte Stadtführerin?"

Große, erstaunte, grüne Augen trafen sie, bevor sich auf dem Gesicht der Braunhaarigen ebenfalls ein fröhliches Lächeln bildete und sie nickte. Mit einem Ruck hatte auch sie ihre grüne Tasche über die Schultern geschwungen und verließ kurz darauf mit der Blauhaarigen den Raum.

Mika kam erst nach Hause als es schon dunkel war. Leise öffnete sie die Wohnungstür und schielte hinein. Es war nicht so, dass sie Angst davor hatte Ärger zu bekommen, immerhin hatte sie ihrem Vater noch am Nachmittag eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie sie eine Freundin durch die Stadt führen wollte. Viel mehr wusste sie nicht, ob ihr Vater vielleicht schon schlief. Es war noch nicht so spät, aber sie wusste, dass er am nächsten Tag zeitig aufstehen und das Haus verlassen musste, weshalb er wohl früh zu Bett gehen würde. Erst, als sie das Licht bemerkte, welches durch die verglaste Tür am Ende des Flures zu ihr herüberschien, trat sie ohne weiteres Zögern ein und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen, bevor sie sich ihre dunkelblauen Chucks von den Füßen zog und auf den dunklen Holzboden trat.

Die Glastür öffnete sich und ihr Vater erschien im Flur: „Wie war dein erster Schultag, Mika? Hattest du Spaß mit deiner neuen Freundin?"

Mika nickte mit einem Lächeln: „Ja hatte ich. Der erste Schultag war okay. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich erst jetzt heimkomme."

Mamoru lachte leicht: „Schon okay. Du bist fast erwachsen, ich kann dich schlecht einsperren. Aber gibt auf dich Acht, wenn du so spät am Abend noch draußen bist. Ja?"

Die junge Frau nickte erneut und umarmte ihren Vater kurz, bevor sie sich abwandte und auf ihr Zimmer zuging. Auf die Frage hin, ob sie noch etwas essen wollte, erwiderte sie nur, dass sie in der Stadt etwas zu sich genommen habe und sich nun lieber bettfertig machen möchte, ehe sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

Seufzend ließ sie ihre Zimmertür ins Schloss fallen und ihren Rucksack auf den Boden gleiten. Irgendwie wurde sie gerade ziemlich müde. Der Tag hatte sie doch etwas geschlaucht. Mit dem Gedanken gleich duschen und danach ins Bett zu gehen, setzte sie sich in Richtung ihres Kleiderschrankes in Bewegung. Ihre Deckenlampe in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie nicht einmal eingeschaltet, denn das spärliche Licht, welches von draußen zu ihr herein schien, reichte für diesen Moment vollkommen aus. Kurze Zeit später trat sie vor ihren Schrank und blickte in den Spiegel, welcher eine der Türen zierte. Doch plötzlich schrak sie auf, als sie das Gefühl hatte einen Schatten darin vorbeihuschen zu sehen. Allerdings ging es so schnell, dass sie diese Erscheinung einen Moment später schon wieder als Einbildung abtat, welche sie auf ihre Müdigkeit zurückführte. Der Klang eines Glöckchens ließ sie aber einen Moment später schon wieder zusammenzucken, gefolgt von einem Kichern. Augenblicklich schaute sie sich in ihrem dunklen Zimmer um, doch konnte nichts Außergewöhnliches erkennen. Mit dem Gedanken, dass es wohl doch nur eine weitere Einbildung war und sie sich langsam bettfertig machen sollte, wandte sie ihren Blick wieder zurück zu ihrem Spiegel, nur um einen Moment später mit einem erstickten Schrei zurückzuweichen und vor ihrem Bett zu landen, während ihr erschrockener Blick auf das Geschehen vor sich gerichtet war. Dort in ihrem Spiegel erkannte sie einen Schatten und sie war sich sicher, dass dieser menschlich war, immerhin hatte er die zierliche Figur eines kleinen Kindes. Wieder drang leises Kichern an ihre Ohren und bescherte ihr eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Ein eiskalter Schauer schloss sich dieser an, welcher ihren Rücken herunter kroch, als der Schatten begann zu grinsen und sie zwei stechend gelbe Augen ansahen. Das schwarze Etwas verformte sich, wurde unförmig und ähnelte einen Moment später einer wabbelnden Masse. Dann geschah es. Ein weiterer erstickter Schrei entkam der Blauhaarigen, als plötzlich eine schwarze Hand aus dem Spiegel kam, nach ihrem Knöchel griff und daran zog. Sofort versuchte sie sich weiter wegzuziehen und auf ihr Bett zu kommen, nur um von diesem Wesen Abstand zu nehmen, doch dieses zog nur kräftiger an ihrem Bein. Und schaffte sie es ihr Bein etwas zurück zu ziehen, kam das Wesen nur noch weiter aus dem Spiegel heraus. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Was geschah hier nur? Träumte sie? Wenn ja, dann wollte sie umgehend aufwachen. Jetzt! Sofort! Nur weg von diesem Ding! Doch all ihre Gebete wurden nicht erhört. Stattdessen wurde sie immer weiter in Richtung ihres Spiegels gezogen. Ihre Fußspitze hatte beinahe die Glasfläche erreicht, als mit einem Ruck die Tür aufgerissen und das Licht eingeschaltet wurde.

Erschrocken und mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu ihrer Zimmertür, in welcher ihr Vater stand und sie irritiert ansah. Der Druck an ihrem Knöchel hatte nachgelassen und ein Blick zu ihrem Spiegel verriet ihr, dass das Wesen verschwunden war.

„Mika, was ist hier los? Ich hab einen Knall gehört. Weinst du?", fragte Mamoru besorgt.

Irritiert sah Mika ihren Vater wieder an und bemerkte nun ebenfalls die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln, welche sie sofort wegwischte: „Ähm ich… ich bin kurz eingeschlafen… und… und… naja… ich hatte einen etwas merkwürdigen Traum… und… dabei… muss ich mich bewegt und etwas umgestoßen haben. Tut… tut mir leid, wenn ich dich… erschreckt habe."

Der ältere Mann zog irritiert eine Augenbraue nach oben, aufgrund der merkwürdigen Position, wie seine Tochter auf ihrem Bett hing: „Doch nicht etwa wieder SO EIN Traum. Oder?"

Seine Tochter schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein… einfach nur ein kurzer Albtraum. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nur etwas aufgeregt."

Erleichtert atmete Mamoru auf: „Dann ist ja gut. Hör zu Mika, wenn etwas ist, dann musst du mit mir darüber sprechen. Ja?"

Mika nickte, bevor ihr Vater ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte und sie bat, nicht mehr so lange wach zu bleiben. Dann fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und die Blauhaarige blieb alleine zurück, die geschlossene Tür vor sich immer noch anstarren. Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu ihrem Spiegel, welcher nun nur sie selbst und ihr Zimmer wiederspiegelte. Sie schrak jedoch auf, als sie noch einmal kurz den Schatten des kleinen Kindes erkannte, welcher sie kurz angrinste und dann wieder verschwand. Schnell sprang sie auf, schnappte sich ein langes Laken und spannte es so in die Spiegeltür ein, dass diese verdeckt war. Mit Schwung knallte sie die Tür zu, sodass der Stoff drin eingeklemmt war, und atmete schwer. Jegliche Farbe war ihr aus dem Gesicht gewichen, während sie ihren abgedeckten Spiegel betrachtete. Was war das nur gewesen? Ein Traum? Eine Einbildung? Nein! Mit Sicherheit nicht. Noch ganz deutlich konnte Mika die Kälte an ihrem Knöchel spüren, welche von der schwarzen Hand ausgegangen war. Eine leise Vermutung überkam sie und ließ sie schwer schlucken, während ihr der Traum mit dem Velvet Room und Igor wieder in den Sinn kam und plötzlich stieg sogar Hoffnung in ihr auf. Wenn ihre Vermutung richtig war, dann hatte sie soeben eine Antwort auf ihre unzähligen Fragen bekommen und war einen Schritt an das Ziel gerückt, zu welchem Zweck sie wieder hierhergekommen war.


End file.
